


Disowned

by Warks1999



Series: Our Favourite Eejits [3]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warks1999/pseuds/Warks1999
Summary: Actions have consequences, as James discovers...Part 3 of Our Favourite Eejits
Series: Our Favourite Eejits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045833
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Actions

Chapter 1: Actions 30th November 1995

_You'll be glad to get out of this dive son. I know I will._

He knew she would. Because like it had been for most of his life, everything was about her. Her life came before everything, it was the reason why James grew up without a consistent father figure and the reason why he was even in Derry. But she was his mother and he had to follow her because that was just how it had to be.

But what was he leaving behind?

Michelle's tough love. The tough love that he hated yet appreciated at the same time. Her words as he walked away showed a love that he'd never thought she truly possessed. Her guard had slipped and the real Michelle under the bluster had been seen. Could he walk away from that?

Aunt Deidre and Uncle Martin's acceptance that he would be one of them. Like with Michelle it had been tough, but they would have been well within their right to refuse him and leave him to find his own way. They didn't. Could he really leave that?

Clare's constant panicking that often made him tear his hair out... it was worth it because the little blonde had the biggest heart of anyone and her kind, good nature stood out amongst the insults that often rained down on him. Could he ever turn his back on that?

Orla's free spirit. Yes, she may have been somewhat crazy and could truly frighten him with her delusions at times, but that free spirit in a time where freedom could often be blown away within a second completely inspired him. Could he forget such inspiration?

The Quinn's kindness. Sarah's humorous ramblings, Gerry's thick-skinned approach to living with a man who constantly hated him, and Mary's insistent mothering had all been lifelines to the young Englishman. Not to mention the way in which Joe had seemed to take him under his wing recently, toughening him up and teaching him new skills. Could he go back to England and forget that?

And then there was Erin. And the question that still needed to be answered. The change that neither had addressed, or perhaps did not know how to address. Besides, did either of them even know what the question was? But he knew one thing. That a life without Erin in it seemed like a distant memory. To a time that he wished to forget about now because Derry had shown him a new life, one of adventure and possibility. That was a life with Erin. Possibility….

"Stop".

Kathy turned to her son with a look that settled between confusion and fury.

"Just stop please. I want to get out".

"Jesus, alright then". The driver called from the front, turning to the side of the road.

"What is it love?". She asked, in the same slippery tone he'd heard at the Quinn's earlier on.

"I can't do this. It's not… what I want".

"I'm your mother James!". Kathy argued viciously

"But this is my life now mum".

He opened the car door, heading to the boot of the taxi where his suitcase had been placed. Kathy got out the other side and as he went to open it, her hand slammed it back down, causing the taxi driver to swear at both of them.

"Get back in the car James".

"Mum please!"

"Think of the business James. How can it cope if I don't have y…"

"THAT! THAT IS WHY!". He shouted at her, proceeding to round on her. "Everything is about you and the business. You never stop to think what I want or what matters to me. You abandoned me here mum… left without word and you just expect me to come back with you and forget the life I've made for myself. No!".

Using all his strength he pulled the boot open, watching his mother's hand come flying off it with the force he'd mustered. Lifting it up and out, he quickly closed it again and turned to face his mum, who now looked at him with a face of thunder. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself and decided upon the course of maturity with her.

"Derry is my home now mum. Maybe in time it can be yours again too".

Kathy snarled and James's shoulders slumped once more, an acceptance that this was once again a parting from his mother. He'd taken the action into his own hands this time though. He was walking away from her and not the other way around. With a heavy heart, he began the long walk back to the girls.

"I would have given you everything!" He heard Kathy cry out in vain from behind him. "JAMES!".

He did not look back. He could not look back. Looking back would be giving her the chance to persuade him again, tempt him with the offer that was too good to be true. All he wanted was a home where he was loved. Derry could give him that home. London would only give him what Michelle told him it would, a home where he was valued as an asset and not as a human.

No. He was made of sterner stuff than that.

_I am a Derry Girl..._


	2. Consequences

Chapter 2: Consequences 2nd December 1995

Kathy Maguire would never be put down for long. She'd taken a punch in the face when James refused to return with her, but she knew how to throw a punch return. The moment he saw the letter arrive at the Mallon household, he knew it could only spell trouble.

The morning had been quiet up until the letter arrived. Aunt Deidre and Uncle Martin were already out, off to get some new furniture now that James was staying, deciding that the old bed would need replacing. Martin knew that a friend that had one going but he lived in Coleraine, so they decided to set off early. Michelle had also gone out early to see her Uncle Ryan, no doubt with the hope of breaking into his booze cabinet later in the day. That had left him alone with no plans for the day other than helping his aunt and uncle upon their return later in the day. He owed them so much more than that, but it was at least a start. He'd been surprised that neither of them were shocked that he returned, but Deidre told him that she knew her sister too well and was glad that James had finally deduced her true intentions. The thoughtfulness was touching but it did nothing to ease how difficult a decision it had really been.

An attempt to call Clare a few minutes after the letter had turned up proved fruitless. Knowing that a friendly face would be the best to turn to, coupled with Clare's heart of gold, he had hoped she would be able to be with him. But the Devlin's phone kept ringing. He searched his head to remember if Clare said she had plans with her parents for the weekend but couldn't remember any conversation on it. A conversation he could remember involved Erin and Orla. Gerry had received a bonus from work and decided to treat both the girls to something that they wanted, and Orla had excitedly told the group of the chocolate fountain that would soon be at the Quinn house. Within no one in the group available and nowhere else to turn, James could only think of one other thing to do.

The still unopened letter in his hand, he headed for the Quinn residence and to someone he knew he could count on. Mary.

James hadn't seen Mary Quinn since he left their house on the morning of the President's visit. He hadn't seen any of the Quinn's other than Erin and Orla at school the next day and a thought niggled away at him. He knew from Erin that Mary, Gerry, Sarah and Joe all knew about what had transpired with his mother and it left him unable to shake the idea that they may have felt betrayed by him. After all, Joe and Gerry had both shown him incredible warmth and familiarity in the prior weeks, to the point where their titles were no longer needed when he addressed them. Joe had spent so much time teaching him new skills too and James did not know whether he would be so friendly again, knowing of the Englishman's original plan to leave. And Mary…

The look of disappointment when he'd defended Kathy to her hurt him as much as the look his mother had given him from the back of the Taxi. Though the fondness had not been spoken, her actions spoke louder when it came to just what she thought of the wee English fella that had walked into their lives. After all, when all hope for Erin's prom began to dwindle, James had been the person that Mary had turned to. Planning to leave it all behind… could she ever forgive him? That he would soon find out.

"James". Mary opened the door, uttering his name without a significant hint of fondness or displeasure

"Hello Mrs Quinn".

"If you're wanting Erin and Orla, you're out of luck. They're…"

"I know Mrs Quinn". He dared to interrupt, trying to sound as confident as he could. "I actually wanted to talk to you, if that's alright?"

Breathing out, he looked at her expression as it turned to the fondness that he thought he'd lost. _It's a start…_ He thought to himself.

"Of course ye can love. Come in".

She moved back to allow him in and ushered him on through to the kitchen, shutting the front door behind her and following suit. Sarah must have been out too, but Joe was in the living room, playing with Baby Anna, and looked up to see the lad walking into the house in his blue jumper and jeans.

"Morning James son". He called out

"Morning Joe". He called back

Mary's eyebrow shot up at James's reply. _Since when where they on such terms…_

Taking a seat at the table, Mary made them both a cup of tea, along with one which she took out for Joe. He watched her return, a thin smile on her face as sat down.

"What is it then love?". She enquired softly

"I… erm… I wanted to apologise for what happened with mum the other day".

"You've nothing to apologise for James". She placed a hand on his, that fidgeted in the space on the table between them. "She's your mother, ye had every right to defend her".

"No, I was wrong. You've been so good to me and I know you must think less of me for nearly leaving…".

"James".

Mary was sterner now, squeezing his hand and he finally met her glaze, fully expecting it to be an icy stare. But instead her eyes offered calm and warmth. And they offered reassurance too. She could not bring herself to be anything other than pleasant to the wee English fella, the same lad that complimented her hats and acted as a knight in shining armour for her daughter. Nothing more needed to be said between them and after a couple of moments he retrieved the letter from his pocket. Joe had also drifted into the kitchen, leaving Baby Anna to play peacefully on the floor for a second as he came to assess the situation himself. He said nothing to either of him, and just watched as James handed the letter over to Mary, who frowned upon seeing the letter that was addressed to the young man.

"This came earlier. It's from…".

Mary knew exactly who when he could not answer. Joe also gave a knowing look and James was contended by the fact the Quinn patriarch offered no disgust to him either. Realising what he was asking, Mary opened the letter and Joe sat down in the chair next to her. Neither of them could contain their feelings as they read down the letter together. With a tremble in her body, she handed the letter back to him. Seeing the tears in Mary's eyes, fear set in.

"You need to read it son". Her voice cracked as she dangled the letter in front of him.

Taking it into his hands, he took a deep breath and began to read…

_James,_

_Seeing as you left me with very little time to write this, I will keep it brief._

_Everything I've done, everything I have planned for, it has always been for you. So that you can have the best life, a young life I was denied. I don't know what lies that my sister or the Quinn's may have blinded you with about me, but they know nothing of who I am. They could never be anything like me. I could have had so much more yet I chose to have you. And this is how you repay your own mother. Abandoning her at a time when she needed you the most. But you've made your bed now James and you must be prepared to lie in it._

_I no longer want you to contact me. I want nothing further to do with you or the rest of the family in that godforsaken place. You no longer have a place in my life and if you think you can hide away in Ireland forever awaiting your inheritance, then you can think again. There will be nothing for you. Not a penny._

_Deidre, you will get one last payment from me in the next week and then the money will cease. James is your problem now, do with him what you wish, it does not concern me._

_I hope your happy son._

_Your Mother_

_Kathy_

Not a single bullet that had been fired or bomb that had been detonated in all the troubles could compare to the feeling in James's chest when he finally looked away.

Disowned. Mum had disowned him.

He did not know when he realised that Mary had wrapped herself round him, protecting him like a true mother would protect her young. Or the hand on his shoulder from Joe, standing over him like a guardian angel. He needed to feel loved and as he did, the frosty tears began to flow, and Mary only squeezed him tighter. He felt her tears on the back of his neck too. And that is how they remained for several minutes.


	3. Family

Chapter 3: Family

Mary spotted the car pull up and made sure she was outside to greet them when they returned. To her confusion, not only had Gerry returned with Erin and Orla, but Michelle and Clare had appeared from the backseats too. Eyeing the friends chatting away behind her husband, she furrowed her brow at him, to which he could only give a dorky grin.

"We picked up the strays on the way. Seems neither Michelle nor Clare had much success in their adventures".

Mary rolled her eyes at his explanation but as he went to go around her to get into the house, she held a hand out to stop him. It was Gerry's turn to furrow his brow, but she only shook her head, waiting for the girls to catch up and they too gave her inquisitive looks as to why they weren't allowed into the house.

"James's here…". She started.

"So, he's always here". Orla quickly piped up, Mary halting any further questions with the serious look often reserved for the wooden spoon treatment.

"You all need to read this before you go in".

She offered the letter to Gerry first, who put the shopping bags onto the ground and looked over it intently. Every few seconds his eyes would shoot up to Mary's, almost trying to ascertain whether what he was reading was true. Gerry was a gentle man by nature but reading Kathy Maguire's hastily drawn up letter set off a deep rage within him.

"Jesus Christ". He murmured, trying to contain the rage, passing the letter over to Michelle who almost snatched it out of his hands.

The girls all crowded around Michelle as she placed the letter between them, Orla hanging over from behind them, almost on Erin's back. Gerry held Mary's hand as the four young women's facial expressions turned from curiosity to sombre, taking in what James had a short while earlier. They both knew how much the girls cared for their wee English fella, even if it was disguised behind a veil of insults a lot of the time, and how much some cared more than they realised.

"That bitch!" Michelle spoke up first. "I'll kill her".

That was the reaction they knew was coming.

"Michelle!" Mary cautioned. "That isn't what he needs to hear right now, ye hear me?".

"Aye". The sniff that came from Michelle offered as good an indication of any as to how much it affected the group.

"Why would she do that?" Orla pondered, and with tears in her eyes, she clearly understood the gravity of what Kathy was doing.

"I don't know Orla love". Gerry, setting aside his own anger, tried to comfort her.

"Oh god! He came back, chose us and now this…". Clare began her customary panicking.

"He came back because he worked out what a fucking snake she is". Michelle butted in.

Erin had stayed silent so far but when Mary caught her daughter's eyes, she could only feel her own heart shatter because she knew Erin's had to. As angry as Michelle was at what her Aunt was doing, the emotion on Erin's face gave away a far more deep-rooted pain than the aggressive front of her friend. It only confirmed to Mary what she had suspected when it came to Erin's feelings for James.

"Can we…". Erin stopped, a tear falling down her cheek. "See him?"

Her sniffling as she spoke up did not go unnoticed by Michelle or Clare, though Orla herself was too busy hugging her Uncle Gerry to notice. Any further questioning of Erin would have to wait though as Mary accepted the request and let them into the house, with Orla still clinging to Gerry as they made their way to the kitchen. Mary stood aside, allowing Michelle to go to her cousin first.

Joe had returned to Baby Anna but side-eyed the girls as they walked on through. When Granda Joe looked solemn then the gravity of the situation became even more apparent. James stood in the kitchen, hands in his pockets, leaning against the drawers. His eyes were red and stinging, and tears still ran down his face when he caught the movement of the girls towards him. Michelle threw herself at him and the tears flowed merrily again as he accepted her embrace and the hardened exterior that she built crumbled as she cried with him. He grasped her tightly, burying his face in her hair, clenching her tighter. She pulled away eventually and their eyes met with a shared sense of grief, confusion and anger. The other girls rushed in to fill the gap vacated by Michelle. Clare and Orla both grabbed a hand each and buried themselves into his hand. They too were crying, and he noticed it with Orla especially as the usual free spirit and energy that she radiated had been grounded by melancholy. Clare sniffled quietly on his other side, squeezing his hand like her life depended on it. The depths of her kindness continued to amaze him.

And Erin. She had almost thrown herself at him, wrapping her hands around his neck and bringing him in closer to her. He didn't miss the small kiss that she left on the side of his cheek. In a different time and a different place, he may have thought more about it, but James focused on the kindness of the gesture, too emotional to delve any deeper. After all, they were just friends, and a friend always offers comfort when another is at a dark moment in their life.

The girls all pulled away and they stood in a comforting silence for another minute, James drying his eyes when the tears had stopped. Mary, Gerry and Joe, with Anna held tightly to him, had all lingered at the edge of the kitchen and for a second, he panicked that they may have seen the kiss Erin gave him and what they might say about it. But looking at the three adults, he could only see their own upset.

"If I ask her nicely, maybe Mammy will let me share her and she can be your mammy".

Only Orla could say something like that at such a time and James found himself smiling at her generosity, even if it was ridiculous that she had suggested it. She did not know it, but in a room with air polluted by the bitter sorrow that the letter had instilled, Orla had restored a normality. Everyone began to laugh at the suggestion, a brief and gentle laugh, but a laugh that made them all stronger. As a family.

"Listen son…". Joe began to address the young man and they all turned to look at him. "You might be an Englishman and ye might have that stupid accent… But you're one of the family now and this family looks after its own".

It was at Joe's words that James knew that the decision he made had been vindicated. An outsider, an Englishman in a place where being English could get you killed with one wrong move, accepted by a family of families. A group of good people, tough but with undying loyalty to those they considered one of their kin. No matter who they were or who they wanted to be.

He may have lost one family on the 2nd December 1995, but he most certainly gained another.

"Gerry, don't stand there gawking ye feckin moron, get the rest of the shoppin' in".

Yep. That family.


End file.
